Welcome to High School
by Nanie-san
Summary: High school, time for parties, boys, and magic while on the campus of one of the greatest high schools around, with tight rules and tough teachers. But here Sakura will find out what love really means, especially through the help of her roommate Nana!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Long time no see I have no clue of wether I'm finishing my other stories now, but I've been inspired to write this and have a slight bit more heading with this, so let's see where it goes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS, not now, not in a million years, not ever. I wish. Seriously, I do wish. Really. Truly. Enough that I'd try my hand at yet another CCS fic. With only a fifty percent survival rate. But more for it. I took creative writing. I learned how to write better. Upping the survival chance of this too... ... ... fifty point two percent maybe? ah well... Again, I only own the plot, not CCS in general. AND I OWN NANA! WOOT!

**Chapter 1: Intorduction**

Sakura looked out her dorm window, feeling the lonliness taking over her already. She had just arrived at the private highschool she was to be attending, it was too soon to be feeling lonely and yet she did.

Everything was supposed to be great about this. Highschool away from home, a dorm room with one room mate, co-ed classes, and no parents or annoying Toya's to worry about either. The only problem there was supposed to be with this place was not being allowed to leave campus grounds. But that, Sakura figured, would be easy enough to find a way around.

Sakura sighed as she opened the window and leaned her head out, breathing in the fresh air. Then she closed the window and blinds, turned, and looked at her new uniform spread out across her bedspread, which was pink with a design of purple, green, and blue butterflies on it.

She stripped out of her turtleneck and jeans and pulled on the uniform blouse, carefully buttoning each button and admiring how it looked on her. Next she pulled on the plad skirt, followed by the uniform coat. Three buttons adorned it which she buttoned, admiring the design on each as she did so. Finally she pulled on white, knee-high socks and brown loafers.

She walked over to the mirror that hung on her closet door and posed in front of it. No, the uniform was not bad at all. It fit her well and was cute. Reflected in the mirror was the room. The door was on the right hand side of the room. About three feet over from it was the bed of her roommate. Sitting right beside the bed was a cherry wood night table. Five feet from that was another cherry wood night table belonging to Sakura now. And, beside Sakura's night table was her bed. Three feet to the left of the bed was the wall of the left side of the room. The window Sakura had been looking out of was there, about four feet down from her bed. Pushed in front of the window was a polished brown desk. Perpendicular to that desk was another desk of the same type. And, on the wall opposite of the one the head of the beds were against were the closets, one in front of each bed. A full lenght mirror edged in gold hung from each closet door. An oval mirror hung from the center of the wall opposite, between the two night tables.

Sakura turned as she heard the sound of apporaching footsteps. The sound of a click came from the door and the handle turned. The door opened revealing a thin girl about five feet tall. Light blond hair with pink streaks framed her face and fell to her shoulders. Her blue eyes sparkled and she wore a smile on her pink lips. A high cut yellow tank top and light pink coat with a sailor collar clothed her upper body and a short blue skirt with a silver chain hanging from it covered her hips and upper legs. She wore white go-go boots on her legs. In her hair, holding back her bangs, was a pink, bow shaped clip. In her hands she held pink and blue bags, probably full of her stuff. On her back was another bag and she wore a grey messanger bag with an anime character and some kanji on it slung across her chest.

"Pleased to meet you," she announced. "I'm Nana. Ichirin Nana!" Sakura found herself grinning at the girl.

"Pleased to meet you, Nana-san," she said. "I'm Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura." The girl smiled at Sakura as she threw her luggage onto her bed, finally dumping the messanger bag there too. Sakura saw, after she had removed all her luggage, that she carried a purse also with a flower print and a geisha on it.

Nana grinned back at Sakura. "Nana-chan," she corrected the girl. "I don't like -san, and if we're gonna be roommates it's better to be friendly."

"Then you've gotta call me Sakura-chan."

"Gladly! So, Sakura-chan, I hope we can be good friends and have a good school year," Nana said.

"Me too," Sakura agreed. Nana walked over to her and held out her hand, Sakura clasped it in her own. They shook hands.

Sakura fell to the floor laughing as the blond girl glomped her. She knew that this was the beginning of what was to be a hopefully good friendship. Nana's phone rang and she sat up to answer it.

"Hello, Nana desu! Oh? Now? Sure thing, mind if I bring a friend? Great, see you there soon." She turned to face Sakura. "Some of my friends called me, they're going here too and just arrived. They wanted to know if I would go out for lunch with them, wanna come?"

Sakura was about to protest, since she harldy knew the girl and still wasn't completely unpacked, but her stomach growled and she gave in. "Let's go," she said with an optimistic smile.

**-------------------------------**

**A/N:** Okay, so I used "she said" waaay to much in this chapter, but I promise not to later!!! I'll use other words later, I swear!

_Sakura: Okay, so, where's the fighting you promised me? And the magical powers!_

_Syaoran: Yeah, and where am I? I should totally be in here by now!_

_Nana: Oh hush up! I'm the star of this and you all know it!_

_Sakura: So who are these friends we're going to meet anyways?_

_Eriol: Oh, me, pick me! I'll be a friend! Me and Tomoyo both will be friends! _

_Nana: You'll just have to wait until next time to see! Next time, we meet my uber cool friends and see where exactly this story is going anways. Hint: Action and Romance people! Love and Peace! See you then! 3_

**

* * *

**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Yay! Finally back for more XD

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own CCS. Pray to God Clamp doesn't sue me 'cause I don't have the money.

**Chapter 2:**

Sakura walked into the cafe, following her new roommate Nana, to meet the girl's friends for lunch. She was slightly anxious, going to lunch with a group that she didn't know, but she was partly excited also. She'd barely arrived and already she would be making friends and socializing, just like the other highschool students.

Nana suddenly ran forewards and sprang into the arms of a black haired girl. "Meilin-chan," she said with her arms around the girl, "meet Kinomoto Sakura!" she nodded her head in Sakura's direction. "And Sakura-chan, this is Li Meilin, a friend of mine since childhood." Sakura smiled and bowed formally to the ruby eyed girl, who eyed her over and then smiled in approval of her.

"Pleased to meet you, Meilin-san," Sakura said respectfully. The girl laughed and sighed in relief as Nana finally let go of her. Sakura eyed up the girl in front of her. She wore dark blue jeans and a red Chinese styled sleeveless shirt edged in gold.

Soon the two were chatting like old friends while sitting at a table Nana had selected for them. Meanwhile Nana had run off to "meet the others." Sakura did not have to wait long for her to return. And, behind her, followed two others, a lilac eyed, raven haired girl wearing a lilac sundress and a navy haired boy with azure eyes wearing navy dress pants and a white blouse, who she introduced to them as, "Daidouji Tomoyo, an online friend of mine for the past year," and "Hiragazawa Eriol, a friend I met on Facebook a month ago after learning I'd be coming here."

"So, are we all here now?" Sakura asked, realizing she didn't know how many friends Nana had been planning to meet with.

"Ye-" Nana began, only to be quickly interrupted by Meilin.

"Almost. I invited my cousin to come along too, if nobody minds," she began. "He's not the nicest of guys, but I do hope you'll make an effort to at least try to get along with him."

"That is, if he actually shows up," Eriol added with a chuckle.

Nana's eyes grew visably wide. "You two know each other!" she gasped, looking from Meilin to Eriol. Eriol chuckled again.

"Not well, my friend. We met as children once or twice, but that's it. We do, however, both know the boy in question of being late," Eriol patiently explained to them. "He's my roommate," he then added cheerily.

"Guys," Sakura giggled nervously, "the waiter has been here for five minutes now, perhaps we should order our drinks now?" she suggested. She turned to look at the waiter, deciding to order first since she seemed the only one ready to. The rest of the group had, upon learning that the waiter had been there, finally just picked up their menus.

She found herself staring at him without meaning to. He had pale skin and long silver hair that swayed almost as though there were a breeze. He wore, in sharp contrast to his pale skin and silver hair, black pants and a black blouse, along with the cafe's apron around his waist. His eyes were soft and calm. His lips curved in a gentle but slight smile. He looked as if he had been enlightened by the Budda and had found his center. He was the image of beauty.

"I'm Yue, I'll be your waiter today. What would you like," he asked Sakura quietly, breaking her out of her daze.

"A-a," she stutterd, "a Cherry Cola, please." She quickly looked down, hiding the blush that was rising on her cheeks. She heard Nana giggle beside her and blushed deeper, knowing that surely there would be an interrogation about this later.

"I'd like a Mountain Dew," Nana stated with a wide, almost evil grin.

"God no!" squealed Meilin, horror crossing her face. "The last thing you need is caffiene!" Nana laughed, glee etched in the features of her face. "A Dr. Pepper for me please," she then said to the man.

"I'd like one too please," Eriol then said with an elegant nod. Sakura quickly relized by his posture and mannerisms that he was a man of high social status. But, strangely, she didn't feel insignificant as comapaired to him. This, she realized, was what friendship felt like.

Tomoyo the smiled up at Yue. "I'd like a cup of hot tea," she stated, "if it wouldn't be too much trouble."

"Not at all," Yue responded, returning the girl's smile and quickly writing down their drinks. He turned with a nod towards them and walked away towards the kitchen, where Sakura assumed he'd be getting their drinks at.

"Sooooo," asked Tomoyo, dragging the word out much longer than necessary, "he was pretty cute, don't you think Sakura-chan." Sakura felt her face turning beet red and looked down, mumbling something incoherently.

Nana giggled and pushed Sakura's arm. "Come on, we all saw you staring at him so you can't deny it!"

Sakura giggled embarassed and nodded her head slightly, only to hear the female members of the table laugh.

"But you yourself were eyeing him up pretty intensely, Tomoyo-san," interjected Eriol, causing Nana and Meilin to start "ooh"ing in Tomoyo's direction.

Sakura laughed as Tomoyo quickly turned on Eriol. "My aren't we observant," she began. "I wonder if you're possibly," she paused for a moment, as if choosing her words carefully, then "jealous," she dramatically finished with.

Nana leaned over the table to push Eriol. "Someone got the hots for dear Tomoyo-chan here, has he," she teased.

Nana's teasing was followed by a gasp. Sakura turned and noticed that the waiter, Yue, had returned, and had set Nana's Mountain Dew in front of her. Meilin, sitting beside Nana, put her head in her arms on the table and began to pray, beg, and plead to God, Buddah, and Jesus Almighty that they'd all survive the day. Sakura giggled, not truely realizing yet that Meilin's prayers were not for no reason and that Nana, when caffienated, was a very scary person.

Time passed quickly at the table for the five, especially with Yue, when there were no other customers, sitting down with them and chatting. Suddenly Sakura gasped and turned to Meilin quickly.

"Your cousin!" she shouted in sudden realization. "We forgot all about him. He's still not here."

Meilin sighed. Sakura saw a trace of sadness flash across her eyes.

"It's not..." she heard Meilin begin in a small voice.

"That unusual for him not to show up," Eriol finished for her, concern clearly reflected in his eyes. "I'm going to go look for him." He stood and pushed in his chair, momentairly looking dazed.

_I'll go too, _Sakura decided, standing and pushing her chair in as well. She reached into her purse to grab money for her portion of the bill but she stopped as Nana's hand rested on her arm.

"Meilin will cover the bill," she said with a nod. Sakura realized then it was a prearranged agreement for the other girl to and slightly began to wonder if she was the only one at the table, aside from the waiter, that didn't come from a family of wealth.

Eriol nodded towards her, already standing by the door, and she ran towards him, grateful that he had waited for her before heading out. The two walked around the campus grounds quietly, passing through the courtyard with the fountain and by numerous little diners and convenience shops.

Sakura shivered slightly and then realized that the sun was setting in the sky and the moon had risen. "We still haven't found him," she said, realizing that she must not be much help on this search, since she knew not his name nor what he looked like. She heard the other boy sigh.

"We haven't checked the dorms yet," he said, looking towards the three tall dorm buildings.

"It's worth a try, he could be there. We should check. Which dorm building is he in?"

Eriol nodded towards the center one, the co-ed one. The dorm on it's left was the boys only dorm. In suit, the one on the right of it was the all girls dorm. "Let's go," he simply stated, finding himself lacking the energy to say more at this point. At this point fear was rising inside of him. Before, back in China, his cousin had always been where he said he'd be when he said he'd be. Then Yelan, his mother, had sent him to Japan. At first things were okay. But then he started not returning calls, both from himself and from Yelan, whom his cousin had always obeyed. Following that he started skipping classes, then skipping school all together. Reasons why were never given.

Eriol looked to the girl beside him, curious as to why she had decided to search with him. He had expected, if anyone, Meilin or Nana to volunteer, seeing as the first knew the missing boy in question and the other knew of him and his reputation. He had not expected one of the two girls he had just met to so readily help. That was life, he supposed, always full of surprises.

Sakura looked to the boy beside her as they ran up flights of stairs, towards the seventh floor. He seemed deep in thought, lost somewhere in his own mind, someplace she couldn't begin to even understand. The door for the sevent floor loomed in front of them. She pushed it open, hearing her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

Eriol raced down the hall ahead of her, suddenly very alert and tense. He fumbled for the key to his room and pushed it into the lock, turning it swifly and opening the door. Before him the room stood as he'd left it earlier. His own clothes in the closet, clock and comb on his nightstand, and his cousin's clothes and other random junk all thrown messily on the other bed still. First day of school and the room was already a mess. And, in it, the boy was nowhere to be found. He hissed a curse, causing Sakura to jump in surprise.

He turned to face her, defeat clear across his face. "You can go now," he sighed. "I guess I'll just wait for him here, hope he shows up. Thanks for helping look for him."

Sakura nodded. Her chest hurt. She realized she too was worried, dissapointed. She felt upset that they hadn't found him. She hated to see her friend there standing before her in such... pain. She wanted to say that she'd find him, that everything would be okay, really. Instead she turned and walked down the hall, hearing the click of the door as it closed. And, secretly, she felt bad, because she'd really been hoping to meet this cousin of Meilin's. When the girl had talked about him... even though she spoke of him as if he were the devil, Sakura's curiousity had been aroused.

**A/N:** Soooooooo, how was it? Did I confuse any of you at all? I sure hope not XD Anyone at all excited to know what happens next? Well, here's what you do, you let me know in a REVIEW! I'll love you forever if you review 3

Nana: geeze, what a looser, selling love for reviews

Syaoran: total review whore.

Eriol: now that's not nice. reviews _encourage _authors and make them feel good. Plus they write more when people review. It's only natural that she should want them

Tomoyo: So thanks for reading and please review!

Nana: And see us next time where the dark angel is found! 3

Syaoran: Since when am I a dark angel??? And I'm hardly lost, I know exactly where I am!


End file.
